Lucky
by ponytailsandpinkhair
Summary: Sam and Quinn were once best friends. But, after a series of events, they break apart. Now, one of the school's smartest students, Quinn was given the name of one of the school's most hopeless students; football playing jock with a "too-good-for-school" attitude, Sam, to tutor. Will she say no, and deny him the chance to get a football scholarship, or help him and try to make up?


Author's Note: Hi! Okay, I haven't written in... forever. But anyways, this was just an idea! It was very "Lucky" inspired, hence the title. And, as a HUGE fan of "Fall Out Boy" most of the titles and songs mentioned are gonna be FOB based. Sorry, I don't make the rules :( Anyways, I totally don't own Glee! That belongs to Fox and RIB! If I owned Glee, it would be a complete mess! And the fanfic is rated M for language, and like... M rated stuff in the later chapters.

* * *

_**Flashback- 2008; day before Freshmen Year**_

We were walking on the track by the park. It was raining just this afternoon, so the air smelled fresh and everything was misty and the temperature was cool. It didn't really feel like a September day, but a day in May. It was a perfect day, except I was extremely nervous.

I wasn't on track.

I had planned to lose the rest of my baby fat by the end of the summer, a complete 25 pounds. I wanted to be in perfect shape for the beginning of high school, start the year off right. But, I was only 20 pounds down, and I know that people compliment me for my weight loss, but it wasn't enough. I'm still horrifying. I'm still… me. I wanted to be someone else, look like something that wasn't…me. Stupid me. Fat, burgundy-haired me.

"What's bothering you? You seem upset" Sam asked, looking down at me.

Sam's my best friend. Ever since he moved across the street, and we realized we shared the same favorite Marvel superhero (That would Captain America), we were friends. He's pretty easy to talk to; he actually listens. He wasn't like the other girls who would just make fun of me for my weight and appearance. He was actually… genuine.

"I'm not… I didn't lose all of the weight I planned on, that's all" I muttered, as he paused and sighed.

"Are you serious? Come on, Q. You look fine. Looks aren't everything, you know"

"Hypocrite. You refuse to eat anything that isn't fat-free and you beat yourself for eating Cool Ranch Doritos" I challenged, as he rolled his eyes. He didn't like when I self-deprecated, but it wasn't like I could stop myself. That's how I felt about myself.

"Not the point. That's because I'm training to play football. If I don't get a scholarship, you know my parents wouldn't be able to afford college. Unlike you, Miss Brainiac who hates sports with a passion, I can only rely on football to get me that scholarship" He poked my arm, as I pushed him off gently.

"Yeah, yeah. You know I could always tutor you and... whatever. Listen, we're not gonna let high school change us, right? I mean, we'll keep meeting up for ice cream on Friday's afternoons at Tony's, and all of that childish shit?"

He chuckled, and nodded "We'll keep doing that 'childish shit', Q. No doubt about that"

* * *

_**Present Day- 2011; day after Christmas break ends**_

My alarm woke me up in the morning, my favorite song "Thanks For The Memories" officially ruined.

It was the day we went back to school. 2 weeks pull of hot cocoa and holiday movies down the drain. I had barely gotten any sleep the night before; I was much too busy bullshitting Mr. Shue's, my Spanish teacher, boring break assignment. Hey, there was no way I was going to sabotage 2 weeks of heaven for Spanish proverbs!

I climbed out of bed, and walked to the bathroom, waking up my Mom on my way there. I put the water on to warm in the shower, and brushed my teeth quickly. I looked into the mirror, and gave myself a half smile. I was exhausted, but at least I looked pretty decent at it. My blonde hair needed a touch up at the roots, and I knew that my multiple cups of whipped cream filled hot chocolates weren't going to burn themselves, and a part of myself still saw that sad and desperate girl from the 8th grade. But I had no time to think about myself, when I had AP tests, and a bunch of after-school clubs, including the Glee Club to deal with. And tutoring at the tutoring center, of course.

I grabbed my color-saving shampoo and hopped into the shower.

* * *

"Good Morning, honey. Should I make some eggs?" My mom asked, her hair still matted down and her nightgown rumpled. I shook my head and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek. I just dried my hair, and put on an old but cozy sweater and a pair of jeans with some Converse sneakers.

"No thanks, Ma. I gotta meet Tina in… now. I'll pick up some pizza on the way home, okay?" I grabbed my bookbag, a jacket, and a hat, and waved goodbye while grabbing the keys to my pretty broken down car.

I drove to Tina's house, and had barely stopped when she came running out, a half-eaten banana in her hand. Tina and I became close after meeting in freshmen year, and have been pretty close ever since. She's my go-to-gal for everything, whether it's for school projects or a friend to wait 7 hours in line to see a band with.

"Hey! Ready for hell?" She steps into the car, and buckles her seat belt as I drive off.

"Hardly. I bullshitted Shue's homework completely!" I sighed, turning my music up louder.

"Oh, come on. He probably won't even notice, and plus we have a Glee Club advantage over those sons of bitches. I guess swaying in the background as Rachel Berry sings her little 5'3 heart out is worth it! And god, your music sucks. Anything good?" She reaches over and looks through my music folder.

"Only you would say that 'Cobra Starship' sucks. Gabe Saporta is a musical genius, thanks" I chuckled, as she rolled her eyes playfully

"His lyrics are completely ridiculous. But fine, I'll admit he's kinda funny" She popped in a Blink-182 album, and leaned against the seat

"I heard Shue's failing half the class" Tina begins.

"Yeah, I don't blame anybody for not paying attention. His class is so goddamn boring, and he makes me want to jump out of a moving car onto ongoing traffic. Actually, I could do that right now..."

"And apparently he-who-must-not-be-named is on that list"

I took a deep breath, and clenched my jaw. I gripped the steering wheel a little tight, as well.

"You can say his name, you know. I couldn't give a single fuck about him" I reassured once I calmed down a bit.

"You totally do, don't lie to me or yourself. Listen, I'm just telling you this because Mike told me that Sam may have to sign up at the tutoring center, and I know that you tutor there. Just a heads up"

Mike and Tina had this very flirtatious relationship, but they weren't dating. Tina called it casual hookups, but I knew she had feelings for him. I just didn't know why. Was this like a "fall in love with the enemies who throw iced drinks at us" kind of thing? Mike doesn't participate in these daily humiliations anymore, though. Not since Tina, anyways.

It's a long story between the… fall out of Sam and I.

And it's a sucky story. It's a horrible story, because I never knew the one person who made everything good could make everything an ongoing nightmare. We don't talk, we just ignore each other. And it's different. Something funny will happen to my Mom, and I'll still dial his number, until reality comes crashing down. _Oh, wait. You aren't friends anymore_. And seeing your best friend throw iced drinks at you and laugh at you with his friends as you stand dripping wet in a sticky drink completely friendless isn't fun. At all. But, I met Tina and Artie, and I just learned how to adjust. It doesn't mean I'm over it.

I mean, isn't that kind of screwed up? You just neglect your best friend for a chance to get on a stupid team with horrible and cruel people, for a chance at popularity?

I used to do some… pretty horrible things because of it. I started to gain weight again, I had self-esteem issues (if you were 'slushied' by your best friend, you would too), and I was in a dark state of mind for a long time. The only things that honestly helped get me back on track were Tina, and music.

* * *

I walked to Spanish class, and handed Mr. Shue is his assignment with a small smile, before finding my seat. After the bell rang, the jocks walked in. Finn sat next to Rachel, one of my "frenemies", and she blushed as his arm brushed hers accidentally. Puck and Sam sat next to each other, and I would be a little rude not to mention this-

Sam was hot. Sam got extremely hot, and I was extremely upset about this. Why did the bad guy in this story get the good looks and the hero in my story looks like… well, looks like me. If we were still friends, I could have just made jokes about all the girls surrounding him, and swooning over him. And I always felt a wave of jealously whenever I saw someone flirt or talk to him and make him laugh. Like that used to be my job. But of course, stupid nerdy me was replaced by fake boobs Santana Lopez and such.

God, Santana Lopez hates me with a burning passion. It's like the second she laid her eyes on me, she made it a mission to hate and torture me. I didn't even know why; she just downright hated me. She even said it to my face after I tried to become acquaintances with her "Fuck off, Fabray. Okay? I don't want to be your friend. I _never_ want to be your friend. I hate you"

"Buenos Dias, clase! I hope you all enjoyed your vacations, and are fresh for learning!" Everyone groaned, but that only made Mr. Shue smile wider. He kept talking "Now, I have some special announcements! As you may or may not know, every month, one teacher from each department has to pick a student to be the Student of the Month! And, drum roll please!" Finn began to drum with his pencils on his desk, as Rachel stared at him with awe and admiration

"Thank you, Finn! Since it is my turn, my student of the month is… Quinn Fabray! Come up here, and receive your copy of the certificate! Your copy and photograph are going to be showcased in the lobby just in time for Parent-Teacher Conferences! Come up here! Come… Quinn, get up here!"

I shook my head quickly.

OH MY GOD.

This was humiliating! I didn't want to accept his stupid award and have the entire classes' eyes on me! But, Mr. Shue wouldn't stop saying "Get up here, Quinn", so I finally got of my seat, and was greeted by the faint applause of Mike, Tina, and Artie, but they quickly stopped once they realized that no one was clapping, but rather giggling and laughing.

Typical.

Just before I reached the front of the class, Puck coughed "More like loser of the month".

I stopped in my tracks. It wasn't because Puck called me a loser; I was already used to it, and I didn't care about being called a loser by an actual Lima loser who, unlike myself, was actually trying to get somewhere in life other than in Satan Lopez's cheerleading skirt. I stopped because of Sam, who was laughing at his stupid joke. He glanced at me, as I glanced at him, and we stared at each other for a second. He looked away quickly, but kept laughing, as Mr. Shue started yelling.

"Hey, Puckerman! If I were you, I wouldn't say anything, considering Quinn Fabray has an almost perfect average, and is actually passing this class, unlike you and your buddies. In fact, I'd like to see you, Sam, Finn, and David in my office as soon as the bell rings, for a little chat. Everyone, clap for Quinn!"

I just wanted to go home and watch "It's A Wonderful Life" and escape the hell that is school.

* * *

"Oh my god, puke. I swear to god, Mr. Shue has a huge crush on you. I would bet $50 that he masturbates to the sound of your voice" Tina laughed, as I rolled my eyes.

"God that's just so gross and vile to think about, Tina. And I just wanted to kill him right there and then! What the hell was he even thinking! Calling me almost perfect and complimenting me!"

"Technically, Q, he was talking about your grades. But I agree. I was about to literally L-O-L... you know, laugh out loud? Anyways, my Mom has been on my ass all week about watching my sisters, so I'm gonna go home, okay? Call you later?" She waved goodbye, and walked out the door of the tutoring center.

Usually, the student that Tina tutored skipped out, so she just tagged along with me and the students I tutored. Plus, I was getting a new student to tutor, which I was annoyed about. Usually, the students don't give a crap about it; they just go because the teachers force it on them. Plus, the jocks and cheerleaders usually just make fun of us. It's rare that a student actually cares about their grades, and puts in effort, and that makes me a little upset. Education is so important, and amazing. It's just the place where we learn and the pretentious assholes we learned with that ruined all the fun.

Anyways, our appointment was at 3:30, and it was 3:43. Only 2 more minutes until I could leave, according to the tutoring rules. I stared at the clock, and waited for 3:45. But, at 3:44, I heard a very familiar "_Oh, fuck no_" that made my heart drop into my stomach.

I turned around, and Sam looked at me, a tutoring slip in his hands, and a very, very annoyed look in his eyes.

I think the universe actually hates me. Literally.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey, if you want, drop me a review or a favorite or a follow... or whatever works for ya. Thanks for reading!


End file.
